spilled_blood_and_taken_namesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mabin Kaseino
Mabin Kaseino, also known as Mabin Torona I, is royalty from the Soul Kingdom and the son of Mitaro Torona and Ilonia Torona. He has spent most of his life on Earth, as a sorcerer. Mabin is currently a Morvol. Background Due to Mitaro not being of Soul Magician status, Ilonia realized that the Kingdom would consider Mabin illegitimate. So, when Ilonia gave birth to Mabin, she sent him away to an orphanage on Earth. There, he met and became friends with Wyatt Bishop for a time. Later, as he grew into an adult, Mabin met and fell in love with Katherine Smith, and they had a daughter together, Megami. However, when it was prophecized that Megami was to become the tyrannical sorceress Peccatoris, Mabin fought in the Peccatoris War against Peccatoris followers, alongside Wyatt. However, the friendship between Mabin and Wyatt was ruined when Wyatt attempted to trap Megami inside a basilisk egg. Mabin, in turn, had Wyatt's son Phoenix locked away inside the egg. Some time after Megami ran away after the Peccatoris War, Mabin became a vampire and gained an estate in Europe, where he hired a maid named Kana Maurice. Despite their differences in morality and mortality, Mabin and Kana eventually fell in love. This love was short-lived, after Kana was poisoned to death by Wyatt. Afraid of losing yet another woman that he loved, Mabin turned Kana into a vampire, but fled from the guilt of transforming her into a bloodthirsty undead creature of the night. Mabin eventually met his sister from the Soul Kingdom, Clarissa, who gave him the Anti-Vampire Cure, which transformed him back into a sorcerer. Morvolle/Notes Season 1 Spencir Morvolle meets Mabin, after unwittingly stumbling upon Mabin and Clarissa using magic in the woods across the road from Spencir's house. Although both Spencir and Mabin are weary, they eventually become friends, and Mabin decides to educate Spencir in the world of magic that lies hidden in plain sight from humans who cannot use magic and have no knowledge of it. Mabin later reunites with Kana, who has forgiven him and still loves him. Season 2 After sorting out some "business" in Japan, Mabin returns to Australia and gets Spencir involved with the long-standing feud between Mabin and Bishop. After everyone discovers that the feared sorceress Peccatoris is Mabin's daughter Megami, Mabin learns that Megami intends on destroying the world with an Apocalypse Gem in order to maintain chaos and eventually rule what is left of the world in the probable decades she may have left after the world would be plagued by the Red. Mabin puts a stop to her plans by transporting the train that his daughter and the Apocalypse Gem are on to another realm. He later gets revenge on his former friend, crushing Bishop's heart under his shoe and killing him. Season 3 Seeking to put a stop to Kirāwani Jones' plans to rule the Morvol Kingdom, Mabin and a selected few of his allies search for the Morvol Talisman, also known as the Amulet of Spite. When Mabin thwarts Kirāwani's first attempt to obtain the talisman, Kirāwani murders Mabin. The talisman eventually comes into contact with Spencir, who absorbs its energy, which unlocks his Morvol powers. Mabin is somehow resurrected, but is possessed by Jormungand Aesir, also known as the Midgard Serpent or the Leviathan. Season 4 Jormungand, using Mabin's body as a vessel, seeks out both parts of the Moon Cube in order to siege Asgard and claim the throne. He allies himself with the Depraved, although his plans are ultimately disrupted. Jormungand leaves Mabin's body and reveals his true form as a sea serpent. Mabin and Spencir team up together once more in order to destroy Jormungand with the Moon Cube, and they both witness the destruction of Imortin. Season 5 Mabin is shocked to discover that his girlfriend, Pandora Gily, is also the mysterious Ms Yang, the chairwoman of the Depraved. After Pandora's banishment back in time, and later her death, Mabin is griefstricken. However, he decides to help in the fight against Sedah Aesir and her attempt to become Death itself with the Scythe of Spite. Later, he attempts to rescue Spencir from Malissa Morvolle and Kirāwani Jones. Realizing that he is too unexperienced to fight with his magic, Spencir transfers his powers to Mabin. He also transfers his entire soul, performing a phylactery, transforming Mabin into a Morvol. Season 6 In order to give Katherine another chance, Mabin slaughters Merlin, therefore awakening Katherine's most loyal followers, the Motu. Vimassa/Notes Season 1 Mabin appears in one of Skye's drug-induced nightmares while she is in hospital, and is later seen visiting Amelia's house. Season 2 Mabin is present in a confrontation with his sister Clarissa, and his other sister Athena. Family *'Mitaro Torona' (father) *'Ilonia Torona' (mother) *'Clarissa Doregon' (sister) *'Athena Idiru' (sister) *'Katherine Smith' (wife) *'Megami Kaseino' (daughter) Status: Alive Trivia *Due to Spencir's phylactery, Mabin now contains his own soul and Spencir's soul. *Since Mabin's biological father became the King of the Soul Kingdom for a while, that makes Mabin legitimately in line to the throne, if Clarissa did not become monarch. Appearances Morvolle/Notes *'S1, E01:' "Who We Are" *'S1, E02:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E03:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E04:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E05:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E06:' "You'll Be The Death Of Me" *'S1, E08:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E01:' "Buzón" *'S2, E02:' "Open And Enjoy" *'S2, E04:' "Good Job, Vampire" *'S2, E05:' "Can You Feel My Heart?" *'S2, E08:' "Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?" *'S2, E09:' "Undead" *'S2, E10:' "Hitler's Birds" *'S2, E11:' "The Apocalypse" *'S2, E12:' "One Last Act Of Evil" ---- *'S3, E01:' "The Bone King" *'S3, E02:' "Welcome To Asgard" *'S3, E03:' "I See Dead People" *'S3, E04:' "Silent Night, Holy Night" *'S3, E05:' "Old And New" *'S3, E06:' "Curtains" *'S3, E10:' "...Don't Forget To Scream" *'S3, E11:' "I've Got The Morvolle Blues" *'S3, E12:' "Chicken Soul For The Soup" ---- *'S4, E01:' "Das Vierte Kapitel" *'S4, E02:' "Welcome Home" *'S4, E03:' "Thanks For The Memories" *'S4, E04:' "The Stone" *'S4, E05:' "Mango And Passionfruit Swirl" *'S4, E06:' "Wine" *'S4, E09:' "Black And White" *'S4, E10:' "The Cube" *'S4, E11:' "Don't Trust Me" *'S4, E12:' "Stagnation" *'S4, E13:' "Scream And Shout" *'S4, E14:' "Let It Burn" ---- *'S5, E01:' "Rogue In The Ruins" *'S5, E02:' "Queen Of The Castle" *'S5, E03:' "Kept In The Dark" *'S5, E04:' "Blood" *'S5, E06:' "Not This Time" *'S5, E08:' "Pandora's Box" *'S5, E09:' "Questioning The Darkness" *'S5, E10:' "Blue" *'S5, E11:' "Death Itself" *'S5, E12:' "Redeeming Qualities" *'S5, E13:' "St Krankheim's Hospital" *'S5, E14:' "The Wight King" ---- *'S6, E01:' "It's On Again" *'S6, E02:' "Stars In The Sky" *'S6, E03:' "Something Horribly Wrong" *'S6, E04:' "Defiler" *'S6, E05:' "No She's Not" *'S6, E06:' "The Wife" Vimassa/Notes *'S1, E04:' "Nightmares" (dream) *'S1, E10:' "A Light That Never Comes" ---- *'S2, E11:' "Cara Mia Addio" Cicatrix/Notes *'Cicatrix:' "Chapter 28" *'Cicatrix:' "Chapter 29" *'Cicatrix:' "Chapter 30" Other/Notes *'O/O, E01:' "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" *'O/O, E02:' "Ding Dong" *'O/O, E03:' "Off To See The Wizard" *'O/O, E04:' "City Of Emeralds" *'O/O, E05:' "Monkey Business" *'O/O, E06:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'TM, E07:' "Conflict" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Morvolle characters Category:Vimassa characters Category:Cicatrix characters Category:Oz/Origin characters Category:Terra Morte characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Torona family Category:Morvols Category:Royalty